The Stranger/Transcript
SCENE: Storybrooke, Mary Margaret Blanchard's house. A deadbolt on the front door slides open; August Booth enters with a small tool in his hand, then closes and bolts the door. Mary Margaret and Emma Swan are on the inside waiting for him. August: No one is gettin' through that. Emma: Wow. When are you installing the torture chamber? August: You don't like it? (Admires his handiwork.) I'll call it medieval-chic. Mary Margaret: I don't care what it looks like as long as it keeps Regina and her skeleton keys out. Emma: This is pretty handy for a writer; where'd you learn to do all this? August: Wood shop? Eighth grade? Mary Margaret: Oh! Speaking of school. Have to get going. Emma: Uh. Are you sure you're ready to go back? Mary Margaret: (Laugh) After a stint behind bars? How tough can a room full of fourth-graders be? Besides. Aren't you the one we need to be worried about? Emma: Me. Why? August Well. You did threaten to take Henry away from Regina. Emma:'Oh, that wasn't a threat. I'm hiring Mr. Gold to help build a case against her. ''(August and Mary Margaret share a look.) She tried to have you framed for murder! '''Mary Margaret: But—you do know what happens if you win. Emma: Yeah. Mary Margaret: And you're ready? To be his mom? Emma: Yeah. (Mary Margaret smiles.) Henry: (Over walkie-talkie) Code red. Code red. Emma: Hey, Henry, what's goin' on? Henry: Meet me at Granny's. It's an Operation Cobra emergency. Emma: I'm on my way. SCENE: Storybrooke, Street. Emma walks on the sidewalk; August catches up to her. August: Emma, wait up! Emma: You heard the kid, Operation Cobra calls. August: I didn't think you believed any of that. Emma: Well, I don't, but sometimes it's the only way to get through to Henry. August: You know, a custody battle against Regina isn't going to accomplish anything. (Disbelieving chuckle from Emma.) You need to look at the big picture, understand what you're up against: that's the only way you'll know how to beat Regina. Emma: Okay, new guy: how's that? August: Take the day off. Come with me, and I'll show you. Emma: (Stops, so does August. With an attitude:) And where exactly would we be going on this magical mystery tour? August: If I told you, you would never come. (Emma keeps walking.) Oh, come on. Take a leap of faith. You come with me and I promise you you'll find exactly what you're looking for. Emma: My kid needs me; I don't have time for faith. (Emma enters diner, leaving August behind.) Hey. What's the emergency? Henry: (In a whisper) Shh! This is sensitive. Emma: (Sitting down) If it's sensitive, why are we at Granny's, out in the open? Henry: I'm hungry. (Pause.) Who else knows that we hide the book at the Sheriff's station? Emma: No one. Why? Henry: Someone changed it. There's a new story in it. Emma: Why would someone add a new story? Henry: To tell us something we need to know about the curse. Emma: And what would that be? Henry: I don't know. (Shrugs) Story isn't finished. Emma: Why would someone go to so much trouble to add a new story and then not bother finishing it? Henry: That's what's weird. The story's about Pinocchio. Everyone knows how that ends. Emma: Well, maybe that's why it was left out. Henry: Or maybe. there's more to it. Emma: Henry. You are gonna be late for school. Let's go. SCENE: Fairytale Land, Body of Water. A raft, tossed about in a storm, carries Geppetto and Pinocchio. Geppetto: Hold on, my boy! Pinocchio: I'm trying, father! (Camera shows Monstro swimming after the raft.) Faster, father, faster! He's catching up! Geppetto: The current! It's too strong! (Monstro rears his head) Don't let go! Hold on! (The raft lists perilously and Geppetto shakes his head.) Pinocchio: What is it? Geppetto: We must abandon ship. (Offers life vest.) Take this. This is the only one. Pinocchio: No, father. I'm made of wood. I'll float: we can both survive. Geppetto: No. We don't risk. Take! Pinocchio: No, father! You take it! (Monstro opens jaws to eat raft.) Save yourself! (Pinocchio jumps off the raft.) Geppetto: Pinnochioooo! (Cut to: A beach. Geppetto has washed up, along with two barrels and a life vest.) Pinocchio? (Gets to his knees.) Pinocchio! You saved me. (Stands up.) Oh! Where are you? Oh! Where are you? (Spies Pinocchio facedown by the water's edge. Stumbles over.) Oh no. (Grieves, holds son.) I wish that I could save you, my boy. (Enter Blue Fairy.) '' '''Blue Fairy:' We still can. Geppetto: Please. (Holds out Pinocchio's body to the fairy.) Save him. (Blue Fairy waves her wand, turning the puppet into a boy.) Pinocchio: (blinks several times, looks up into Geppetto's face.) Father? Geppetto: Pinocchio. Look! Pinocchio: I'm... real boy. I'm a real boy! Geppetto: Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you, thi... this is all I ever wanted. Blue Fairy: You and Pinocchio have found each other. Now go. Live your life together as a family. Geppetto: Come. My son. (Hands him his hat.) Blue Fairy: Remember, Pinocchio: be brave, truthful and unselfish. So long as you do that you will always remain a real boy. (Blows him a kiss.) SCENE: Storybrooke, Granny's Bed and Breakfast, August's Room (#3) August. August: (Plays with Pinocchio's hat. Then he dials 5-6-4 on a phone with a rotary dial.) Mr. Gold? We need to meet, it's about Emma: there's a... problem. Mm-hmm. (Gets up, puts on jacket, and is about to leave, when he is struck by a terrible pain. Hobbles over to bed and rolls up the leg of his jeans. His left leg has become wooden.) '' ''SCENE: Storybrooke, Elementary School. Children play and Mary Margaret enjoys the happy atmosphere. Regina: (Offscreen) Miss Blanchard. (Enter Regina) I see you're back. Mary Margaret: Yes. Isn't it wonderful; everything worked out. Regina: Henry forgot his lunch. Have you seen him? Mary Margaret: He's with his mother. Regina: Miss Blanchard, is there a problem? Mary Margaret: Not anymore. But someone did go to a lot of trouble to make it look like I did something horrible. But they failed. Regina: Yes. Sidney Glass. Who's safely incarcerated. Mary Margaret: If it was Sidney. Regina: Well, ask your roommate: he confessed. Mary Margaret: Of course he did. Regina: Are you insinuating something? Mary Margaret: Yes. I am. (Pause) But I forgive you. Even if you can't admit what you did. I forgive you anyway. Your life must be filled with such incredible loneliness if your only joy comes from destroying everyone else's happiness. It's so sad, Mayor Mills, because despite what you think, it won't make you happy. It's only going to leave a giant hole in your heart. (Points behind Regina) There's Henry now.(Exit Mary Margaret; enter Henry.) Henry: What are you doing here? Regina: (Stops staring after Mary Margaret, clears throat.) You forgot your lunchbox. (Holds it out.) Henry: Thanks? (Takes it.) Regina: (Takes Henry aside; they sit down on a bench.) Henry, it's time for a change. I think it's time to transfer you to a new class with a new teacher. Henry: Why do you want me out of Miss Blanchard's class? Is it because you framed her? Regina: Henry! Do you really think I'm capable of doing something so horrible? Henry: Of course. You're the evil queen. Regina: Enough. Those fairy tales are not real, Miss Blanchard should never have given you that book, she should be grateful I'm not trying to get her fired. Henry: Go ahead and try. It won't work. No matter what you do, Snow White will have her happy ending. She and Prince Charming will be together. The curse will end. Good. Will. Win. And I'm not transferring classes (Exit Henry). SCENE: Storybrooke, Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. Mr. Gold leans on the counter while Marco fiddles with a clock. Enter August. Mr. Gold: Oh, Mr. Booth. I'll be with you in a moment. On second thought, tell me—as one admirer of antiquities to another—do you think it's worth my while having this clock repaired? (Marco turns around; he and August stare at each other.) I'll take the silence as a yes, then. Marco: You know, I'm very busy right now, and eh, I'm just a one-man shop—but uh... I'll get to the clock as fast as I can. Mr. Gold: I wouldn't ask for anything more. Marco: (Leaves with clock. To August, on his way out:) Good day. August: H-how are you... (Exit Marco) Mr. Gold: First time seeing dear old Dad since you arrived at Storybrooke? August: I'm s-sorry? Mr. Gold: You know, what surprises me is, why a man who claims to be at death's door can't even bring himself to say hello to his father—what are you afraid of? August: That's uh... that's my business. Mr. Gold: Ohh. Fair enough. Let's talk about ours. You claim to be the only person who can make Miss Swan believe. That you could do exactly what she was brought here to do and yet, for a man who's running out of time, (glances down at August's leg) you don't seem to be in much of a hurry. August: It's not me slowing us down. It's her. All she can think about right now is getting custody of her kid. Mr. Gold: Looks like Sheriff Swan needs a course correction. August: She's comin' to you for legal advice. Mr. Gold: And you want me to steer her toward you. August: I can get her there. To believing. Trust me. Mr. Gold: (Bursts out laughing. Stops, puts up a hand.) I'm sorry, it's just—knowing who you are, and your nature, trust is a big ask. Fear not: a gentle nudge I shall provide. (Exit Gold, through the curtains to the back of his shop.) SCENE: Fairtytale land, Geppetto's Workshop. Pinocchio pokes at a clock (the same from the Storybrooke scene). Geppetto: Align the gear and spin. Now brace the spring. (Pinocchio does. The clock works.) Ohh! Good work. You fixed it, eh? Bravo. (Suddenly, Jiminy Cricket pops out of the front of the clock, tied up and moaning.) Did you do this, Pinocchio? Remember what the Blue Fairy told you about being a good boy? Pinocchio: (Shamefully) Yes. Jiminy: Ah. It's okay: he meant no harm. I'd be laughing too if... I wasn't so dizzy. (Geppetto chuckles. Enter the Blue Fairy.) Pinocchio: I'm sorry. I meant to be good! Blue Fairy: I'm not here because of you, Pinocchio. I'm afraid I bring bad news. Geppetto: Wait in your room, my boy. Go on. (Ushers him out. Exit Pinocchio.) Jiminy: H-hang on, Pinocchio. I'll come with you. Geppetto: What is it? Blue Fairy: The Evil Queen. She's threatened the entire kingdom with a curse—a curse that will rip away all that we love. Geppetto: Then we must stop it. Blue Fairy: It is too late for that. Geppetto: So all is lost? Blue Fairy: No. There is hope. If you will help us. Geppetto: Me. Blue Fairy: Snow White is about to give birth to a child. A child who will save us all when she reaches her twenty-eighth year. But only if she can be protected from the powerful effects of the Dark Curse. Geppetto: But how can I protect this child? Blue Fairy: There is an enchanted tree. Much... like the one you carved Pinocchio from. If fashioned into a vessel, it can protect the child from the queen's magic. Will you do this? Geppetto: I cannot lose my boy. I have lost, ih... so much. I cannot lose him too. Blue Fairy: Then build the wardrobe. That's how you will save us all. (Geppetto nods) SCENE: Storybrooke, Mr. Gold's Shop. Mr. Gold and Emma have a conversation across the counter. Emma: I have to save him. I have to get Henry away from Regina. Mr. Gold: I must admit, your intentions are admirable. How''ever, I won't be takin' your case. '''Emma:' What? You know what Regina did! Mr. Gold: Yes, but we can't prove it! And given the mayor's sway in this town, any proceedings against her would be long, drawn-out, and futile. The only certainty is Henry would suffer. (Makes face) Can't do that to your boy. Emma: So we leave him in the same house with that sociopath? Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, Sheriff, my mind's made up. Emma: Well then, change it! The only person I've seen go head-to-head with Regina and win is you. Mr. Gold: That's because I know how to pick my battles. Emma: Then pick this one! Mr. Gold: I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm simply not the man to help you beat Mayor Mills. Emma: No. You're not. (Exit Emma, to a satisfied smirk from Gold.) SCENE: Storybrooke, Granny's Bed and Breakfast, Room 2. Emma knocks on the door. August cracks it open. August: Emma. Emma: Hey. (Pushes her way into the room.) August: Take it easy. Is everything okay? Emma: No; I am just about out of options. August: Just about? Emma: You told me to beat Regina I had to see the big picture. Show it to me. SCENE: Storybrooke, Storybrooke Pet Shelter. David Nolan locks up shop and sees Regina, trying to fix her car, bump her head on the open hood. David: (Walking over) Car trouble? Regina: (Noticing him, scoffing) It won't start. A car full of groceries, and... well, it hasn't exactly been a banner day. David: Now... well, let's see. (Checks the dashboard.) The battery's dead. Regina: What? David: I don't have any jumper cables but I can give you a ride home in my truck. Regina: Oh no no... I--thank you, but I couldn't impose. David: I insist. Unless you... wanna have a car full of melted Rocky Road. Regina: (Laughs) Sure. (Cut to: they walk through Regina's yard to her house, David carrying the groceries.) Thank you for being my knight in shining armor. David: Well, it's... more like flannel. But, you're welcome. Regina: Hey, why don't you stay for dinner? I brought more than enough for me and Henry, and... (shrug) well, I'm making lasagna. David: Oh. Well, I--I shouldn't. It's... getting late and I've got to get up early tomorrow for work. Regina: (Nods) Of course. (Unlocks the door; both enter. Cut to: inside of house.) Oh, you can just... set the bags over there? (Notices a note on the table. It is labeled "Mom." She picks it up, stares at the inside.) David: What is it? (It is blank.) Regina:'' Henry. ''(Sets down note on table.) He's having dinner with Archie after his session instead of coming home. David: Sorry. Regina: Lately it seems like he'll do anything to avoid spending time with me. But I, I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems. You've already helped me more than enough for one day. Thank you. David: (Almost leaves. Turns back) You know what? I do love lasagna. (Regina smiles.) SCENE: Fairytale land, a forest. The Blue Fairy follows Pinocchio, Jiminy, and Geppetto through the woods. Blue Fairy: The Evil Queen will stop at nothing to destroy Snow White and Prince Charming's happiness. We must stop at nothing to undo her curse. Geppetto: (Seeing the Enchanted Wardrobe Tree) It's beautiful. Blue Fairy: This is the last enchanted tree in the entire realm. Geppetto: It can be done. I can make a beautiful wardrobe out of this. Blue Fairy: The tree contains enough magic to protect two from the Queen's curse. Before the curse strikes, before Snow White gives birth to her child, she and the Prince will enter the wardrobe and travel to a distant land. A land without magic, where Snow White will give birth to her child. Then when she reaches her twenty-eighth year, she will begin the battle that will defeat the evil queen! You see why it is vital that you complete the task at hand. Geppetto: Pinocchio wasn't always a real boy. When the curse strikes—when the things we love are ripped away—he will be turned... back into wood again, won't he? (Pinocchio is horrified.) Blue Fairy: I'm afraid it's impossible to say. Jiminy: Uh, (Clears throat,) you're frightening the boy? Geppetto: No. Shh. (Kneels to comfort Pinocchio. To fairy) I will build your wardrobe. On one condition! If Pinocchio can take the second spot in it. Jiminy: You can't bargain like this! Not when the entire realm is in danger! Geppetto: If I don't, I... I will lose my boy! maybe forever, I... I can't risk that. Snow can raise the child without the unintelligible. Jiminy: (In a stage whisper) Geppetto—think about the example you're setting for Pinocchio! Geppetto: Oh! (Dips shoulder; Jiminy falls off.) You may be a conscience, but you have not earned the right to tell me what to do! Jiminy: Please. I'm only trying to help! Geppetto: "Help"! Yeah. "Help" like you helped my parents! Your debt to me can never be fulfilled. But a start would be staying out of this. You understand? Jiminy: (Hangs head) Yes. Geppetto: Good. (To Pinocchio) Hey. Hey unintelligible. (To fairy) Pinocchio goes through. Or no one does. Blue Fairy: (Outraged) And what will we tell the Prince and Snow White? Geppetto: You will tell them that the tree contains enough magic to protect only one. Do we have a deal? Or no? SCENE: Fairytale land, Prince Charming's Castle. Prince Charming, Snow White, Red Riding Hood, Widow Lucas, Geppetto, Pinocchio, several palace guards, and the Seven Dwarves hold a war council. Some more guards haul a massive tree trunk into the room. It is the same scene from Pilot, shown from a different angle. Blue Fairy: The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse. Geppetto—can you build such a thing? Geppetto: Me and my boy (Pats boy on head), we can do it. Blue Fairy: This will work. We all must have faith. (Cut to headshots of: Jiminy, Geppetto, Blue Fairy.) There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful... but all power has its limits and—this tree can protect only one. A choice must be made. SCENE: Storybrooke, Road. August takes Emma on a motorcycle ride. They stop at a stop sign. Emma: August! Are you gonna tell me where we're going and how it's gonna help me beat Regina? August: We're going on a trip, Emma. So I can tell you somebody's story. Emma: Whose story? August: Mine. (They drive off, past the Leaving Storybrooke sign. The motorcycle does not crash.) SCENE: Storybrooke, Mayor's house. Regina and David finish dinner. Regina: How did you like it? David: Best lasagna ever. (Uses napkin.) You really know how to work some magic. Let me get the dishes. Regina: Oh, no, David-- David: No no no, please don't. (Gets dishes.) Regina: (Laughs) You saved me from having to call the tow truck today and now you're doing my dishes? Doesn't seem right. David: (Bringing dishes to kitchen, beginning to wash) Please. The last couple weeks haven't exactly been easy for me, and you've been there the whole time. Regina: Aw, well I can't help it: I feel responsible for you. Ever since I... found you. David: You know? After all this time, no one's ever told me the story. Regina: What story? David: About how you found me. Regina: (Smiles) That's probably because I'm the only one who knows it. (Laughs) I was... working late. It-it was a cold night. Must've been ten below. And on my drive home I realized I left my phone in the office. I remember thinking... just to forget about it, I didn't really need it... but, something inside me told me to turn around and go back. David: That's when you saw me? Regina: You were on the side of the road. Unconscious. So cold you felt like ice. The doctor said if I'd found you ten minutes later it would have been too late. It's amazing, isn't it? If I hadn't forgotten my phone, I wouldn't have been on the road at that time. David: That's... almost... (Looks at Regina) Almost like the universe wanted you to find me. (Regina moves in for a kiss. David moves back.) Uh, I-I'm sorry. I hope you didn't get the wrong idea. Regina: No. I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment-- David: You don't have to apologize, I just... we... this is great like it is. (They move the conversation to the foyer, where David has put on his coat.) Thanks again for dinner. (Regina smiles and nods. Exit David. She drains a glass of wine and throws it in frustration against a mirror, which shatters.) SCENE: Fairytale Land. Regina, in her carriage, outraces the Dark Curse on a road to Prince Charming's Castle. Inside the castle, Prince Charming holds Snow White while she suffers a painful labor. Prince Charming: Doc. Do something. (To Snow White) It's gonna be okay. The wardrobe's almost finished, just—just hold on. (Cut to: Geppetto's workshop, where Geppetto and Pinocchio work on the wardrobe. Enter the Blue Fairy.) Blue Fairy: Circumstances have changed. Geppetto What do you mean, "changed"? Blue Fairy: Snow White is going to give birth early, the savior will be born at any moment. Pinocchio can't go: Snow White must accompany her daughter or all will be lost. She must be protected—this is a land with no magic. She will need someone to guide her. Someone to make her believe in her destiny. Better than her mother. Geppetto: But we have a deal. Blue Fairy: There is no time to argue: the curse is almost upon us and I'' must return to the Fairies to make final preparations. It is ''vital that you tell Snow White what I just told you. The child is our only hope; she is the only one who can save us. Geppetto: And my boy. What will happen to him? Blue Fairy: All we can do is have faith that one day, the savior will restore all that we have lost. (Exit Blue Fairy.) Pinocchio: Shall we tell Snow White? Geppetto: No. Get in the wardrobe, my boy. Jiminy: Geppetto. You can't--things have changed! The savior needs her mother! Geppetto: No, she needs someone to protect her. And make her believe in her destiny. My boy, he can do that. Pinocchio: I don't understand, father. She said-- Geppetto: I don't care what she said. All the matters is you are safe! Pinocchio: But you told me to be honest, father. You told me not to lie. Geppetto: Sometimes, you lie to protect the people you love. You must look out for the child; in this new land you must protect her. Pinocchio: I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave you. (They hug.) Geppetto: Pinocchio. You must remember what the Blue Fairy said. In twenty-eight years you must make sure the savior believes. Promise me. It is the only way we'll see each other again. Pinocchio: I promise. Geppetto: Good. Good. Here. Jiminy: There will be many temptations in this new world, Pinocchio. But as long as you remain brave, true, and unselfish, you will not fail. Geppetto: (Ushers Pinocchio into wardrobe. They share a moment.) You will find me again. And on that day, I will look at you with pride. You'll be a great man, my son. (Geppetto gives him a hat. They hug again, and Geppetto kisses Pinocchio on the forehead.) 'Kay. (Closes wardrobe. Room shakes; Geppetto opens wardrobe. No Pinocchio.) SCENE: New England, road, night. August takes Emma to a diner. They arrive and dismount. Emma: What the hell is this? August: Last I checked, it was a diner. Emma: No more screwing around: I am not a character in one of your books—what the hell are we doing here? August: I think you know! (Takes out old newspaper clipping: "7 Year Old Boy Finds Baby on Road") You've been here before. This is the diner you were brought to when you were found as a baby. '' '''Emma:' So you found an article about me. So what? I thought this trip was supposed to be about you. August: It is. This is my story, (Waves article), and it's your story. Emma: And how is that? August: That seven-year-old boy who found you? That was me. (Emma backs away slowly) SCENE: Forest in Northern New England, 1983. The wind picks up and a rainbow flash emanates from a tree moments before it explodes outwards. Pinocchio emerges from the tree. A jet overhead frightens him. Pinocchio tries to climb back into the tree trunk but a flash of white light knocks him unconscious and he dreams of his last moments with Geppetto. Geppetto: You must look out for this child, in this new land; promise me you'll do that. It is the only way we will see each other again. Pinocchio: I promise. (Geppetto seals Pinocchio inside the wardrobe. In the real world, Pinocchio wakes up. He stands, and then another rainbow flash comes from the tree. A blanketed baby cries inside the tree now. Pinocchio picks it up.) Shh. Shh. Shh. SCENE: Same New England Forest, 2012. August leads Emma on a short hike. Emma: Why are we in the woods? August: All the answers you've been searching for are right where I found you. Emma: See? You're not that seven-year-old-boy. I wasn't found in the woods; I was found on the side of the highway. August: And why do you think that? 'Cause you read it in the newspaper? Did it ever occur that maybe that seven-year-old boy lied about where he found you? Emma: No. But it occurs to me that you've been lying about everything. And I'm done listening. (Starts to leave) August: When I found you, you were wrapped in a blanket, and "Emma" was embroidered along the bottom of it. (Emma comes back) That wasn't in the article, was it? How would I know that unless I was there? Emma: Okay. Let's say you were that kid. Why lie about where you found me? August: I lied to protect you. Emma: From what? August: (Jerking thumb behind him) That. Emma: A tree? August: You've read Henry's book, right? (Emma scoffs) You know about the curse, don't you? Your role in it? It's true, Emma. We both came into this world (Turns, examines tree) through this tree. Emma: (Looks at tree as well) You're asking me to believe that you are a fairy tale character? August: Pinocchio. Emma: Right. Because Pinocchio—explains all the lying. (Thoughtful pause) You're the one who added the story to Henry's book! August:' I needed you to know the truth. Emma: The truth is you are out of your mind. And you're not even a very good liar: why not write the end of that story? August: Because this is the ending, and we're writing it right now. Emma: And how does this story end? August: With you believing. Emma: Not gonna happen. (Leaves) August: Emma? Emma, wait. (Chases after her; falls.) Emma: What. Is wrong. With your leg. August: (Tearful chuckle) I failed. Emma: What are you talking about? August: It doesn't matter; you don't believe. Emma: You think that by making me feel sorry for you, something's gonna change? You are wrong. August: I'm not screwing around here. Whatever you believe, or don't, this is real, Emma. I'm sick. Emma: That's an understatement. August: You ever been to Phuket? It's a beautiful, amazing island, full of pleasures. The perfect place to lose oneself, that's where I was when you decided to stay in Storybrooke. Emma: How do you know when I decided to stay in Storybrooke? August: Because at 8:15 in the morning, I woke up with a shooting pain in my leg; that's eight-fifteen at night in Storybrooke—sound familiar? That's when time there started to move forward again. I was supposed to be there for you... and I wasn't. Because I was halfway around the world, I got a painful reminder of just how far I'd strayed. (Stumbles over to a tree stump; sits.) If that tree won't make you believe, maybe this will. (Rolls up pant leg; left leg is wooden.) Emma: (Looking at the leg; camera cutting to her point of view to show a healthy leg) How does that prove anything? August: (Looks down at leg.) Look. Emma: August, I'm looking. August: You don't see, do you? Emma: See what? August: Your denial is more powerful than I thought: it's preventing you from seeing the truth! Emma: Okay, one of us is losing it here, and it's not me. August: You don't wanna believe. After everything you've seen, why can't you just do it?! Emma: Why is it so important to you that I do? August: Because I, the town, everyone, needs you! Emma: I don't want them to need me! August: Well that's too bad because we all do! Emma: You're saying that I am responsible for everyone's happiness? That's crap! I didn't ask for that; I don't want it! August: Right now. A little while ago you didn't want Henry either, but then he came to you and now you are fighting like hell for him. Emma: (Breaking down) For him! Because that is all''I can handle right now! And I'm not even doing a good job of ''that! Now you're telling me I have to save everyone? That is beyond ridiculous; I don't want any of it. August: (Nodding) Well, that's too bad, Emma. Because that doesn't change the truth. You're our only hope. Emma: Then you're all screwed. (Exit Emma.) SCENE: New England Orphanage, 1983. Emma cries in a crib. Pinocchio looks at her. Pinocchio: Shh, shh. Don't cry, Emma. Look at me, watch this. (Makes funny faces. Emma looks at him.) There. That's better, right? (Holds nose, pretends to drown. Cut to: Pinocchio sits on floor next to crib, a box by his side.) Mr. Raskind: Do those tools belong to you? Pinocchio: I was just trying to fix the crib. I didn't want Emma to fall out and get hurt. Mr. Raskind: (Kneels, grabs Pinocchio's arm) Don't ever touch anything in this house again. Nothing belongs to you. Pinocchio: Yes, Mr. Raskind. (Mr. Raskind takes the tools. Exit Mr. Raskind.) Boy: Hey. You okay? Can you keep a secret? Pinocchio: (Pinocchio nods. Boy shows him a roll of cash.) Wow. Where'd you get that? Boy: I stole it from the sock drawer. It's enough to buy us all bus tickets out of here. Pinocchio: You're leaving? When? Boy: Right now. You wanna come? Pinocchio: (Looks at Emma) I told my father I'd take care of Emma. Can she come, please? Boy: We can't take care of a baby. You want to stay here for the rest of your life, be my guest. (Exit boy. Pinocchio makes a face.) Wait. (Boy returns with three other children. Whispers:) I'm sorry, Emma. (Kisses fingers, rubs her forehead with them.) SCENE: Storybrooke, Marco's Garage, 2012. Marco tries to repair the clock he and Gold discussed. August walks by. Marco: Faster. Faster. Work, work, work work. You see? (Continues in Italian.) August: Align the gear on the spindle? Then press the spring. Marco: (Nods, lets out a breath. Does as August says--the clock works. He looks up at August with a smile. August smiles as well.) Who taught you that? August: My father. Marco: He taught you well. Must be very proud. August: I don't know about that. I don't think I became the man he wanted me to be. Marco:' Well, have you tried to make it up to him? August: I made him a promise... a long time ago. By the time I got around making good on it... I think it was too late. Marco: But you kept your promise. You realized your mistake, and you tried to fix it. That's important. If I had a son, that would be enough for me. August: You look like you might be shorthanded. Marco: I get by. August: How would you feel, about... taking on an assistant? Marco: (Smile.) I can't pay you. August: That's okay. I just feel like fixing things. Marco: (Extends hand) Come in. (August starts to.) Vieni, vieni. This here... SCENE: Storybrooke, Mayor's House, Henry's Bedroom. Henry is lying in bed next to a walkie-talkie. With a burst of static, Emma's voice comes through. Emma: Code red. Code red. Henry? Henry: Emma. What's wrong? Emma: I need to talk to you. Henry: About—Operation Cobra? Emma: No; about us. Meet me downstairs. (Henry does. Cut to: Emma's Car. Henry sits in the passenger seat, Emma in the driver's.) Henry: If my mom sees me out here talking to you, she'll get really mad. Emma: Henry, I need to ask you something very important. Do you want to get away from Regina? Do you want to come and live with me? Henry: More than anything. Emma: Okay. Then buckle up, you ready? Henry: Eh—why? Where are we going? Emma: We're leaving Storybrooke. (Drives away.) Category:Season One Category:Season One Transcripts